


Despair Disease

by criesoffandoms



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, despair disease, hinata is super super gay, hinata isn't taking any shit, i don't know how to write komaeda, secret boyfriends, sorry for the ooc characters, that's his talent, they're already dating, ultimate gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesoffandoms/pseuds/criesoffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda has the despair disease and Hinata is just there for comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despair Disease

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually obsessed, help me

"I would not mind if Komaeda retired...permanently..." That one line, that Tanaka muttered out, gave shivers up Hinata's spine. Those empty, hollow words, they made Hinata subconsciously grit his teeth under his lips and clench his fist. If only they knew Komaeda...they wouldn't be saying these things..

 

Trying not to let his disdain and uncomfortableness show, Hinata let his gaze graze over everyone. The air was tense and awkward, it held this disgusting tone to it, it was...wrong. They never expected this type of situation to be possible, everyone was stressed and tired, and it was understandable.

 

"Can you not say those things...?" Hinata spoke out loud, intending those words to only be reached in his mind.

 

"What did you say...you fiend?" Tanaka's low, raspy voice boomed once again, aiming it towards the talentless male.

 

"U-Uh..nothing.." Hinata poked his head up and released his grip on his fists, looking at Tanaka with a hesitant and nervous grin, letting a small bead of sweat roll down his tan skin. He hoped that would be enough to lure them off of his trail. It was hard not to get mad at the negative things spoken about your boyfriend. No one on the island knew, they all thought Hinata and Komaeda were...decent friends, but they knew Hinata was scared and wary of Komaeda. But, that wasn't true at all, after days of trying to become close and understand Komaeda, Hinata found himself coming back more and more often, he found himself forming a tight bound with Komaeda, and even started devloping feelings for the bat shit insane boy. Hinata tried convincing himself he wasn't gay, nor in love with a hope obsessed guy, but it was unsuccessful, it was weird, but Hinata felt, more intrigued by Komaeda, no matter what.

 

"U-Um, I'm gonna go and ask Tsumiki a few questions, maybe gather some things that could be useful in helping treat the disease!" Hinata lied through his teeth, trying to find an excuse to see his beloved Komaeda. As he saw a wave of nodding heads, Hinata turned his heel and walked down the hallway, pushing his way through the doors that were keeping him from Komaeda.

 

Walking down the eerie hallway, his eyes glanced over a tuff of purple hair, it zoomed out of his vision as he turned his head over to it. He spotted Tsumiki working with Owari to try and settle her down.

 

"H-Hey...Tsumiki?" Hinata's voice was soft and quiet, trying not to startled the fragile girl.

 

Letting a small squeak leave her mouth, Tsumiki stiffened a bit as she turned around to see the ordinary boy standing right in front of her.

 

"A-Ah..Hinata, y-you scared m-me," Tsumiki let a shaky sigh of relief pass her mouth as she looked up at Hinata. "W-What...w-what do you need?"

 

As the conversation was passed back and forth, a gleam of determination passed through Hinata's eyes, then suddenly disappeared. 

 

"Have you gotten to," Letting a small gulp pass his throat, Hinata continued. "Have you gotten to Komaeda? I mean like undressing him since you just got in here and all..." Hinata asked, he wasn't used to calling Komaeda by his last name, since they were boyfriends, it wasn't necessary, but Hinata had to keep this secret, he didn't know exactly why, but it was a request from Komaeda to do so. It was painful not to show any sort of PDA, he just wanted to show his love and affection.

 

"K-Komaeda...? N-No..Why?" Tsumiki questioned.

 

"S-Since you're a girl, and undressing him, and he's a guy...are you catching my drift?" Hinata sighed, he couldn't say anything else, it was too weird. 

 

"I-I'm sorry...I-I...I don't g-get w-what you're p-pointing at..." Tsumiki felt tears well up in her eyes, she felt stupid not knowing what Hinata wanted.

 

"P-Please don't cry! Ugh...I..I can do it for you, it's only appropriate. And I'm the only one who can technically be called his friend since everyone else on the island pretty much hates his guts." Hinata explained.

 

"A-Ah! W-Would you really..?"

 

"Yeah! It's only fair since you've been doing so much for us..."

 

"T-Thank you Hinata!" Letting a undignified noise squeak out from her mouth, she closed her eyes and continued to speak. "P-Please let me repay you later! W-Would you like m-me to take m-my c-clothes of f-for y-yooouuu!" Hearing that request, Hinata shook his head, holding his arms out as a sign to say, please don't.

 

As Tsumiki told what room Komaeda was staying in, Hinata thanked her and was on his way. Knocking on the door a couple of times before he opened it, he saw Komaeda just sitting on his bed, looking down at the floor. Hearing a noise, Komaeda looked up and saw his boyfriend.

 

"Ah! Hinata-kun! Are you here to eat me? Like you're known for? Ooo! Or you're here to kill me and sacrifice everyone here so that you can get off to it?" Komaeda laughed as he continued to stare into Hinata's golden brown eyes.

 

"W-What..? Ugh, this disease is gonna be weird...but Nagito, you know you don't have to call me by my last name, we're dating." Hinata groaned, rubbing at his temple. He was already getting tired of this disastrous disease.

 

"We are? I don't remember ever agreeing to be your boyfriend, why would I be with someone so stupid and worthless? I don't even LIKE you, nor am I even gay. I am as straight as can be!" Komaeda argued, pointing his finger as he moved his body to the side, his eyes blazing with fire.

 

Being taken aback by such harsh insults, Hinata took a deep breath and exhaled, he knew Komaeda didn't mean these things, he was just lying. But...but it still hurt. Those words came out of HIS mouth, you can't deny it.

 

"W-Whatever Nagito...come on, let's get you dressed, you have to get in the patient gown.." Hinata groaned, spotting a closet and taking out a gown.

 

"Why would I let your disgusting hands touch my glorious body? You have no decency, do you Hinata-kun." Komaeda snared, getting up as he crossed his arms.

 

"...!" That was the first time Hinata had heard Komaeda compliment himself. Sure, it was in an insult form, but he still did it, even if he didn't mean it.

 

"W-What...? Are you planning murder? Ooo! Let me tell everone!" Komaeda cheered as he sprite past Hinata in a bolt, cold, bony hands almost coming in contact with the doorknob when, Hinata suddenly grabbed Komaeda's arm, restraining him from going any farther than he was.

 

Pulling Komaeda out in front of him, Hinata let out a small sigh, as his shaky hands reached for the thick, small fabrc of Komaeda's jacket. The white haired boy tried his hardest to swat Hinata's hands away from him, but his attempts, were all in vain. As Hinata reached down, he pulled the hems of Komaeda's shirt, pulling it over the taller male. Komaeda's stomach, was so flat, so bony, you could practically see his ribs, the dude was so skinny. Hinata always whinced mentally of the sight of Komaeda's state of body, and not being able to do anything.

 

Feeling the spiky haired dweeb's hard gazes on his stomach, Komaeda's pale cheeks were dusted into a cherry blossom sort of color. He gripped his stomach and turned away, trying his hardest not to be seen.

 

Seeing this sudden action, Hinata's eyes softened as he looked at the baggy shirt clenched in his hand. Taking a step forward, Hinata wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, trying his best to put as much love and affection into the hug as possible. He wanted to show Komaeda, that he was loved, no matter how he was.

 

Komaeda, widened his eyes, and struggled to get out of the grip Hinata has on him. It was infuriating to have someone below you give you so much affection. It felt...disgusting.

 

"G-Get off of me! I repeat, I'm not gay, I'm not your boyfriend, and I hate your guts!" Komaeda, shouted, but not too loud since he wouldn't like anyone to come see this disgusting display of affection.

 

Scrunching up his face, Hinata sighed, letting go of his beloved and took a step back, his heart started to drain, it was frustrating to have your sick boyfriend insult you without meaning, but Hinata knew he shouldn't put Komaeda at blame, it was Monokuma's fault, for giving this horrible disease, but that didn't matter. Hinata sighed once again as his hands turned shaky once again, as they leaned over to unzip Komaeda's pants. Hinata decided to just leave him in his underwear since being naked wasn't really necessary. He heard a small yelp come from Komaeda's throat, meaning he didn't expect this. Feeling the fabric under his fingertips, Hinata started to slowly pull down Komaeda's pants, crouching down to slide Komaeda's lanky feet out of the pant.

 

"W-W-What are you doing?!" Komaeda gasped, letting a hoarse and forced laugh, his cheeks starting to get more heated.

 

"Putting you in your gown." Hinata stayed bluntly, making it seem like he didn't care that he was undressing his boyfriend. He put the jacket and pants on a chair that was in the corner of the room, grabbing the gown from the closet nearby, Hinata started to slide it on Komaeda.

 

"Now, let's get you into bed...alright?" Hinata asked a rhetorical question, tying the gown behind Komaeda's back. After he was done with that, Hinata grabbed both of Komaeda's small shoulders and guided him over to the bed, where he laid Komaeda down and tucked him in.

 

"This is stupid...I don't want to see you're ugly face anymore, go, get, leave!" Komaeda stubbornly spoke, his quiet voice being the only thing to be heard, besides the small breaths being exchanged.

 

"Sorry, can't do that, I'll make an excuse in the morning when everybody asks where I was. But the most important thing right now, is you. You have to go and get some rest."

 

"I don't need rest! I feel amazing!" Hinata knew of a way to get Komaeda to sleep. It was a trick he learned after a couple of rounds of cuddling and snuggling with Komaeda.

 

Hinata walked over to the sick male, sitting on the bed and rolling under the blanket, startling Komaeda. After ignoring multiple pleads and insults from the white haired boy, he finally settled down.

 

Wrapping one of his arms around the smaller boy, Hinata used his free hand to comb through Komaeda's messy hair with his fingers, whispering nothing but compliments to Komaeda, putting his chin on top of his head. As he felt Komaeda's small, fast breaths calm down and fade, being replaced by slower, more even breaths. Hinata knew Komaeda had fell asleep since he felt his breaths on his neck. Kissing Komaeda's forehead and putting his chin back to his fluffy hair, feeling little pricks and tickles from the messy hair.

 

"I love you, Nagito..." Hinata whispered.

 

"I..I hate you too Hajime..." Komaeda muttered, snuggling his face into Hinata's chest.


End file.
